fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Tier
Third Tier is a level that can be achieved in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. In Radiant Dawn, Third Tier is the final promotion for Beorc units. Second Tier units can achieve Third Tier simply by reaching level 21, or by using a Master Crown when at level 10 or higher. However, in the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn, Third Tier could only be achieved via use of a Master Crown. Third Tier classes are incredibly powerful, but they typically have the same battle animations as their Second Tier counterparts. They receive an Occult skill upon promotion, and can often have non-HP stats beyond the cap of 30, which is very rare in the Fire Emblem series. Some player units start at Third Tier, and they include Bastian, Volke, Oliver, and Renning. Very few Third Tier enemies exist, they are never encountered as Generic Units, instead a few bosses such as Levail and Lekain appear. However, in Part 4 chapters, enemies have similar stat caps to the Third Tier units, although they are not actually classified as being Third Tier, instead being what are known as SP Classes. Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Baron - Promoted Knight in the Soldier line. *Dread Fighter - Promoted Myrmidon in the Mercenary line. Promotes back to Villager. *Gold Knight - Promoted Paladin in the Cavalier line. *Bow Knight - Promoted Sniper in the Archer line. Radiant Dawn *Trueblade - Promoted Swordmaster, granting greater Speed and Skill, as well as the skills Critical +20 and Astra, the latter of which allows 5 consecutive attacks. *Sentinel - Promoted Halberdier, granting the skills Critical +10 and Impale, which deals 4x damage. *Whisper - Promoted Rogue, granting the skill Bane, reducing the enemies health to 1. *Archsage - Promoted Sage, granting the use of all three kinds of Anima Magic and staves with proficiency, as well as the skill Flare, which nullifies resistance and heals the user by the amount of damage given. Pelleas is the exception, as he uses Dark magic, Thunder magic, and staves. *Marshall - Promoted General, granting complete mastery over the weapon triangle, as well as the skill Luna, which triples the users strength, and drops the adversary's defense to 0. *Black Knight - A variation of Marshall class, posesses the skill Eclipse which quintiplies the user's strength, and drops the adversary's defence to 0. Uses Swords and Lances. Black Knight-Exclusive. *Reaver - Promoted Warrior, granting the skills Critical +5 and Colossus, which deals damage equal to 3x the users strength. Can wield Axes and Crossbows. *Vanguard - Promoted Hero, granting the skill Aether, which combines the skills Sol and Luna. Can wield Swords and Axes. Ike-Exclusive. *Silver Knight - Promoted Lance Paladin or Bow Paladin, granting the skill Sol, which does triple damage and restores health based on damage dealt. Can use Lances and Bows. *Gold Knight - Promoted Sword Paladin or Axe Paladin, granting the skill Sol, which does triple damage and restores health based on damage dealt. Can use Swords and Axes. *Valkyrie - Promoted Cleric, granting the skill Sol, which does triple damage and restores the damage dealt. Can wield Swords and Staves. Mist-Exclusive. *Seraph Knight - Promoted Falcon Knight, granting the skill Stun, which deals triple damage and stuns the opponent for one turn. Can wield Swords and Lances. *Queen - A variation of Seraph Knight, possesses the skill Stun, which deals triple damage and stuns the opponent for one turn. Can wield Swords and Staves. Elincia-Exclusive. *Marksman - Promoted Sniper, granting the skills Deadeye and Critical +15 as well as the ability to shoot normal bows one space further than Snipers. Deadeye triples the damage of the attack and possibly puts the enemy to sleep, if they survived. *Saint - Promoted Bishop, granting the skill Corona, which negates the resistance and halves the accuracy of the enemy, though only for one turn. *Light Priestess - Promoted Light Sage, granting the skill Corona which negates the resistance and halves the accuracy of the enemy, though only for one turn. Micaiah-Exclusive. *Chancellor - A variation of the Saint class, granting the skill Corona which negates the resistance and halves the accuracy of the enemy, though only for one turn. Uses Light and Dark magic, as well as Staves. Sephiran-Exclusive. *Dragonlord - Promoted Dragonmaster, granting the skill Stun. Stun triples the damage of the attack and renders the foe immobile for one turn. *Summoner - An enemy-only Third Tier class. Grants the skill Flare, which nullifies resistance and heals the user by the amount of damage dealt. Uses Dark magic and Staves. Izuka-Exclusive. Trivia * Generic and non character specific models only exist for Sentinel and Dragonlord. * Due to lack of non character specific models, most enemy units when promoted via glitches or cheat devices, will use the models of unique characters. For example, a generic Daein Sniper takes on Shinon's model when promoted as seen in this video Category:Terms